


Negan x Selene: Kiss Me at Midnight

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Negan has his eye on a woman named Selene but she can't bring herself to say yes to his marriage proposal. As they count down to New Year's Eve together, looking forward to that midnight kiss, she sees a romantic side of him that makes her reconsider.





	

It had been a long day at the Sanctuary for Selene and she was grateful to see nightfall. Working for points was taking a lot out of her, but she loved getting her hands dirty and helping to make the group what it was. Negan offered her the role of a wife several times when she first got there, and in recent times his urging had gotten stronger. At the outset, it felt like he was offering her a handout, but now it was clear that he recognized something special in her and he really wanted her for himself.

It wasn't that she had a problem with his polyamory. In fact, she had some multiple partner romances in her not-so-distant past and she definitely had an eye for a few of Negan's other wives. Every single one was utterly beautiful and just being asked to join them made her feel damn good about herself. Between his long, lean, gorgeous body and his wives' mouthwatering rainbow of beauty, it was more than tempting. No, it definitely wasn't jealousy that kept her from saying yes.

It wasn't the violence that kept her away either. It was true that she wasn't thrilled with the scare kills, like those of Abraham and Glenn from the Alexandria group, which Negan committed with each new group they encountered just to put fear into them and to establish the rules. But Selene felt that most of Negan's kills were justified. He had crushed the life out of the man who attempted to rape her in her previous group. In fact, taking out rapists was one of his favorite pastimes. He wasted a couple of child molesters in her presence and she couldn't help but applaud that. Selene felt that some violence was necessary and she believed that most of Negan's was.

It wasn't even his cockiness that kept Selene from saying yes to him. She loved a confident man. She enjoyed his twisted performances in front of his men, parading around with Lucille and bragging about his might. She even loved the way he'd tease her about wanting him so badly, whispering dirty words in her ear every chance he got. She loved it and he knew it.

So what was it that kept her from saying _I do_?

Selene ran her fingers over the red X's on the calendar she had been keeping since the apocalypse began a year and a half ago. It felt a hell of a lot longer than that. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. "New Year's Eve." Before the world grinded to a halt, she would have been dressed to the nines, glimmering and glittering under a disco ball somewhere, waiting for the clock to strike midnight so she could have her kiss. But here she was, living in a converted factory and trying not to become an undead walker. _This was not in my five-year plan,_ she thought dismally.

She had planned to shower and hit the sheets, getting to bed early so she'd be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in the morning. After all, there was still so much work to be done. Cleaning the mess hall, peeling vegetables and cooking for the group, scavenging. It never ended.

"Fuck that." Through her window, she could see that the stars had come out to play. Maybe she couldn't glimmer and glitter under that disco ball, but she could certainly shimmer under the stars.

_

Selene stepped out of her hot shower feeling clean and relaxed. She combed her thick waist-length brunette hair and squeezed as much water out of it as she could with her towel. Blow-drying her hair, she thanked the heavens for the generator and the fact that she found that working blowdryer during one of her raids. She was proud of her girly stash, which included a nice array of makeup, hair clips, and even some clay masks, all very difficult to find in these apocalyptic times.

Despite all that, her clothing was strictly utilitarian. Cargo pants and military style shirts. She wore what they had access to and what was practical. It didn't matter how plain Jane it all was though. Selene looked like a goddess no matter what she wore. Slipping on her usual outfit plus a warm puffy jacket, she made a bee line for the stairwell that led to the roof.

She jogged easily up several flights of stairs, mind intent on seeing those sparkling stars. The heavy steel door creaked as Selene pushed it open, cold night air making her shiver and stinging her lungs. It was crisp and the sky was clear. The only clouds were the condensation that she exhaled.

Stepping to the edge of the roof, Selene placed her hands on the bricks and surveyed the grounds below. Negan's bedroom was on the ground level and she could see him pacing in his room, speaking into one of his radio phones. He looked angry and concerned. He yelled into the radio and banged his fist on the wall, happening to glance out the window at that moment.

 _Shit! He saw me._ Selene half-smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear sheepishly. Did he think she was spying on him? Would he be angry? He stood staring back at her for a moment and then turned and walked out of view. _I didn't mean to watch him._ She grimaced. _Or maybe I did._ She came out to look at the stars quite often, and if he happened to be in his room, it was hard to keep her eyes from landing on him.

 _Fine. I have feelings for him. I admit it._ Selene had been telling herself that it was just a flirtation. That she didn't really care about him beyond just thinking he was attractive. But it was a lie. She knew his history, about how he lost his wife Lucille when the walker outbreak occurred, and what she felt for him wasn't pity. It was admiration. Admiration of this strength. Admiration for everything he had built. He was exactly the kind of go-getter that she liked.

So what was it that really kept her from becoming one of his wives? If not the polyamory or the violence, then what? It was romance. She wanted romance. She didn't mind sharing him with his harem. She didn't mind sharing him with his bat. But she still wanted love and romance, not just sex, and she wasn't sure if his heart was in it.

The steel door creaked behind her, startling her out of her conflicted thoughts. It was Negan. "Well, would you look at my dirty girl! Who knew we had a voyeur in the building? Hot diggity dog, I love a woman who likes to watch!" His laughter boomed in the crisp night air and he put his strong gloved hand on Selene's shoulder.

She cleared her throat, laughing to break up her nervous tension. "I didn't mean to snoop on you, Negan. I was just looking at the stars, and there you were."

He smiled at her, spun her toward the edge of the roof, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You like star gazing? Take a look right there," he said, pointing at the sky. "See that cluster of stars? That's Pleiades. Do you know it?"

"No," Selene answered, snuggling closer into his arms. "Tell me."

"It's also called Seven Sisters, from the Greek myth of Atlas and Pleione's seven daughters." Negan squeezed her tightly in his arms as he continued. "Those stars are more luminous than the sun."

"Wow," Selene responded. Negan thought she was talking about the stars themselves, but she was also taken aback by his soft-spoken eloquence and lack of F-bombs. This was a side she had never seen before. She whirled around to face him. "It's such a beautiful night."

"It certainly is fucking beautiful." And the F-bombs were back. Selene shook her head, laughing. Negan scowled slightly. "What's so funny, doll?"

"Nothing, silly. You're just cute. I missed you today." It was rare for her to be so honest with him about her feelings. Flirty, sure. Dirty, you bet. But loving? Sweet? This was new, and it felt good.

Negan's lips brushed the top of her ear and he whispered, "I missed you too, baby girl. When are you gonna let me plant a kiss on those pretty lips?"

"Hmm..." she teased. "As a matter of fact, if I've done a good job of tracking time, tonight is New Year's Eve. There are all these grunting, slobbering men at the party," she laughed, gesturing at the zombies far below, "but somehow none of them seem deserving of my midnight kiss."

Negan's deep laugh reverberated across the rooftop again. "New Year's Eve, huh? Well, I'll be damned." He scratched the back of his neck. "I haven't got a watch on right now, but it's close to midnight now." He pointed to the North Star and the Big Dipper, showing Selene how to calculate the time based on their positions and the time of year.

"You have never been sexier than you are right now," Selene nuzzled into Negan's neck and kissed his scruff. "Is it midnight yet?"

"Almost," he laughed, touching her cheek and looking in her eyes longingly. "It wouldn't be New Year's Eve without a countdown. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Negan pressed his mouth hungrily into Selene's for the very first time. Her lips parted, surrounding his upper lip, tongue darting into his mouth lightly, sweetly. She never imagined that the big bad beast would have such a gentle kiss.

Negan sighed, content. "I love you, Selene. I have since we first met. Any chance you'd reconsider taking my hand in marriage?"

All she could say was yes.


End file.
